Force measuring is important for many industrial applications, in particular for arrangements being dynamically impacted by a force. Applied forces may be pressure forces or loads as well as moments like torque and bending impact. An exemplary application for torque is a shaft for a vehicle being arranged between a motor and e.g. a wheel.
For determining a torque in the shaft, typically either a particular element needs to be mounted to the shaft, or the shaft needs to be pre-processed, e.g. magnetized. Mounting elements to a shaft may influence the movement of the shaft, pre-processing may be difficult when the shaft is not accessible or cannot me dismounted for pre-processing
Alternatively, devices which do not require preprocessing of the shaft may be used for measuring a force applied to an object (also referred to as test object). Such devices comprise a magnetic field generating device and a magnetic field sensing device. The magnetic field generating device generates a magnetic field the magnetic flux lines of which are influenced by the object. If a load or a force is applied to the respective object, the influence of the object to the magnetic flux lines will alter compared to the unloaded condition of the object. The magnetic field sensing device is used to detect the magnetic field. The forces applied to the object can be determined based on the magnetic flux lines of the detected magnetic field.